Ceniciento ¿Encantador?
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Kai es un chico que vive con su padrastro Valkov y sus hermanastros quienes abusan constantemente de él y lo tratan como criado. Incapaz de contar lo que le pasa, su vida es monótona y solitaria hasta que un día un chico lo invita a su fiesta KaixTaka FIN
1. La invitacion a la fiesta

**Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden & Takaita Hiwatari**

**(15 de Diciembre de 2008)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: Kai Hiwatari es un estudiante que vive con su padrastro (Valkov) y sus hermanastros, quienes abusan constantemente de él, tratándolo como sirviente o simplemente maltratándolo. Incapaz de hablar lo que le pasa, su vida es monótona y solitaria hasta que un día un chico lo invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños… (TakaoxKai)

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Parodia.

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai, (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), violencia física y psicológica, sufrimiento protagónico ( como siempre)

**Notas del responsable de adaptación**:

Hola, esté fic es el resultado de un juego de Rol entre Takaita Hiwatari y yo (Hisaki Raiden). Es una versión dramática, trágica y nada linda del cuento de cenicienta solo que con Kai como protagonista y algo Yaoi (Disque). Adaptado y dedicado a **Mil-chan**!!

**Mil-chan** querida amiga. Quiero desearte lo mejor del mundo y que alegría que en un día como este naciera una chica como tú! Espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos más y que seas feliz, hoy, mañana y siempre. Por que yo quiero celebrar tu linda existencia, no solo el día de tu nacimiento!!! Y esa la quiero celebrar siempre!!!

_Y para los demás… Si están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar s__u E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación (Y Final) de esta historia._

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; ---_Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: La invitación a la fiesta**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barrio de Shinjuku. Japón.

Un chico de cabellos en dos tonos: gris y negro caminaba por las calles. Llevaba un uniforme escolar color rojo y de pantalón gris… sus ojos, de un llamativo color violeta, se veían molestos… y de hecho, estaba furioso y harto de su situación. Desde que su madre se había casado con ese... "tipo" le pasaba eso. Su padrastro lo menospreciaba, casi parecía odiarlo y como consecuencia y el paso del tiempo, sus hermanastros comenzaron adoptar la actitud del padrastro y a tratarlo del mismo modo. Por un tiempo lo había tolerado, por su madre y decidió llevarla tranquila, además de que ella lo defendía de vez en cuando de los abusos de esos tres, pero cuando ésta se marchó y lo dejó, esos tres malditos se dedicaron más que nunca a explotarlo. Lo mandaban a hacer todo: A lavarles, limpiarles y hasta cocinarles, como si fuese una especie de criado, y todos los días era lo mismo. Debía de levantarse a las cinco para hacerlo todo e irse a la preparatoria después, pero ése día se hartó, se levantó a las cinco igual, pero no hizo nada y se fue a la preparatoria desde esa hora, sin importarle dejarlo todo tirado y sin hacerles su desayuno....

–/Si quieren desayunar... ¡Que se lo hagan ellos, que para eso tienen manos!/ –pensó con desdén, aunque sabía lo que le esperaba en la tarde al regresar, pero esta vez se defendería de su padrastro ¡El no era el criado de nadie!

Incluso había dejado que el tren se fuera para emplear ese tiempo de más en caminar y llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Cuando llegó a la preparatoria era justo la hora de entrada. La escuela era de nivel medio, esa zona de Shinjuku y en dónde él vivía era de nivel medio–bajo, por tanto, a ella asistían chicos comunes y corrientes. Sólo allí se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque de vez en cuando sus hermanastros lo molestaban cuando lo veían, pues ellos asistían allí mismo, sin embargo era mejor que estar en su casa. A veces miraba a los otros chicos y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos tenía que pasar lo que él. Era muy solitario y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo, nadie le hablaba realmente, ni sus compañeros y si es que tenían que cruzar palabras, era lo necesario, nunca hablaba con nadie sobre su vida o sus problemas, y por cruel que pareciera los profesores habían desistido de intentar apoyarlo, pues él nunca escuchaba ni colaboraba, evitaba a todos... a pesar de su condición, era orgulloso y no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por él. Prefería que todos se fueran al diablo antes de que supieran los abusos que vivía en su propia casa.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela para por fin entrar y empezar otro monótono día en su vida escolar. Miró la gran puerta de reja percatándose de que había varios chicos allí parados, pero no entraban, parecían estar viendo algo. Iba a pasarse de largo, como siempre, pero sintió curiosidad al descubrir lo que esos chicos miraban, era un cartel, además los chicos reían y platicaban emocionados por algo.

–/¿Un cartel?/– Pensó. Esperó a que esos chicos se quitaran para acercarse y ver de lo que se trataba– _**"**__**Te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños".**_ –Leyó en voz alta– _**"Sábado **__**a las 8:00 en el antro Latitud"**__**ATTE: **__**Kinomiya Takao.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar, lejos del barrio medio de Shinjuku.

Como cada mañana, un chico peliazul despertaba con pereza para ir a la escuela. Apagó el despertador y se metió al baño. Después de una buena ducha, bajó a desayunar rápidamente. De nuevo iba a llegar tarde, eso era algo normal en él, ya que no se caracterizaba por ser muy puntual. Su padre ya se había marchado a trabajar, por lo que se encontraba él sólo en toda la mansión, a parte de los criados.

Sin más, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de allí. La escuela a la que asistía, era una normal y corriente, aunque su padre le había dicho que él se merecía asistir a una mejor escuela, a una que fuera de su misma clase social. De hecho su padre insistía cada que tenía la oportunidad, lo cual lo molestaba. Su padre no entendía que él no quería ir a una preparatoria dónde estaría rodeado de un montó de "niños ricachones" y estirados que sólo les gustaba presumir sus cosas.

Estaba recordando esto cuando volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera, y aceleró el paso. Con un poco de suerte, hoy podría ser el primer día que llegase puntual. De hecho la escuela le quedaba bastante cerca y prefería ir andando, además de que llamaría demasiado la atención si iba en una de esas odiosas y escandalosas limusinas. Aunque al final por muy poco tiempo pudo ocultar que era hijo de la rica familia Kinomiya.

No era momento para pensar en eso. Siguió corriendo rumbo a la escuela y sonrió aliviado cuando divisó la entrada de esta. Y se disponía a entrar, pero se detuvo cuando recordó algo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y abrió su mochila para sacar unos carteles de tamaño mediano que había puesto en ésta la noche anterior. Con cuidado, pegó uno en la puerta de entrada, con cinta adhesiva en los extremos.

–¡Perfecto! –Exclamó con satisfacción, mirando el cartel de letras llamativas frente a él– Pondré los que me quedan hasta que sea la hora –se dijo.

Ya había terminado de colocar los carteles en los lugares que creía indicados, y milagrosamente, le sobraban unos minutos. Sin embargo decidió salir a la calle para revisar que el cartel que puso a la entrada siguiera ahí, sabía que a algunas personas les daba por arrancar los carteles por pura diversión.

Sonrió levemente al ver que el cartel seguía intacto, tal y como lo había dejado. Había un grupo de chicos leyéndolo, y entre ese grupo, algo retirado, estaba un chico que le llamó la atención, tenía el cabello en dos tonos. No se le hacía familiar, ni siquiera de vista. Eso le extrañó ya que él conocía a bastante gente, aunque fuera de vista. Con curiosidad, se acercó al grupo, pero a quien miraba era al chico de cabellos en dos tonos. Cuando llegó, sin más se paró a su lado, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, el chico era bastante guapo.

El peligris seguía parado mirando el cartel. Conocía ese antro... era un sitio de categoría media, estaba por la zona, aunque lejos de su casa. Aunque fuera de media categoría se debía necesitar dinero para pedirlo para un evento particular, lo que significaba que ese tal Kinomiya Takao se trataba de algún chico con posibilidades económicas... y también de un chico que le gustaba llamar la atención de los de más. Frunció el cejo cuando llegó a esa conclusión, ni sabía por qué se había detenido a malgastar su tiempo en pensar en eso, pues ese tipo de personas le molestaban y mucho, lo mejor era ignorarlas.

Estaba por alejarse del cartel cuando se dio cuenta de que un chico estaba junto a él mirando también el letrero... o eso parecía. Casi nunca se detenía a mirar a la gente, era totalmente consciente de ello, no es que fuera distraído sino que simplemente no le interesaban, sin embargo se detuvo a mirar al chico parado junto a él: Cabellos azules brillantes y esponjados. No pudo evitar que le llamara la atención su cabello y esa coletilla que llevaba, tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria de primer año.

El peliazul lo seguía mirando disimuladamente, más cuando vio que se movía, regresó la mirada al frente de inmediato, fingiendo mirar el cartel como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

–Ah este tipo le debe de gustar llamar la atención–Salio de los labios de Kai mirando lo mismo que su desconocido acompañante.

Tras escuchar eso el peliazul se sintió molesto, tal vez no le hubiera molestado tanto si ese chico no hubiera llamado tanto su atención.

–… /¿Que me gusta llamar la atención?/ –se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a hablar, pero sin que se notara que el comentario de ese chico le había molestado. No podía quedarse callado. –¿Tú crees? –Preguntó en tono casual, sorprendiéndose él mismo de haber ocultado con éxito su molestia– Yo creo que no lo hace para llamar la atención –Lo miró de reojo nuevamente por un instante, y luego volvió la mirada al cartel.

Con ese leve movimiento de Ojos, el peligris se alcanzó a percatar de que su desconocido acompañante tenía un par de ojos color rubí.

–¿No? Pues entonces debe de aburrirse mucho–Prosiguió con sarcasmo**, **esa debía ser la mejor manera de empezar una platica, no solía iniciar muchas, porque no tenía de qué hablar, y platicar sobre su padrastro y sus hermanastros no era un tema que quisiera que otros supieran.

Takao, que era el nombre del peliazul, lo volteó a ver cuando le decía eso.

–Seguramente es hijo de un rico–reanudaba el peli-grís al cabo–, esos tontos no tiene ningún problema, y como tienen tanto tiempo libre, no saben en que ocuparse y organizan fiestas estúpidas –Sin proponérselo su voz ya no sonó burlona sino con resentimiento.

El otro arqueó una ceja al escuchar el tono que utilizó el más alto al decir eso, se le escuchaba algo molesto ¿Pero por qué? Miró al chico, con una creciente curiosidad, pero a continuación, su rostro se transformó en uno algo enojado cuando procesó lo que el otro había dicho. Por un momento se sintió tentando a decirle que ese cartel lo había puesto él, y que su única intención, era invitar a todo aquel que quisiera ir a su cumpleaños sólo para pasar un buen rato, y no por aburrimiento. Pero finalmente, no lo hizo.

–Tal vez no lo hace con esa intención, además si es tu cumpleaños lo pasas mejor si hay más gente –Aseguró y luego lo miró, y con interés le preguntó– Oye, ¿Y tú no vas a ir? –Se quedó observándole, esperando una respuesta.

–No... –Dijo tajante– esas fiestas bobas no me interesan… además… no creo poder ir... –agregó lo último en voz baja para si mismo.

Después de escuchar la negativa del chico junto a él, Takao llevó la vista al frente una vez más, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por la respuesta. A pesar de que había hablado poco con él, y de que las cosas que había dicho, le habían molestado. Había sentido curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntarle su nombre, y con un poco de suerte, convencerle para que fuese mañana al lugar donde se celebraría su cumpleaños; pero no le dio tiempo a decir algo, ya que fue interrumpido:

–Adiós –Soltó el peligris de ojos amatistas yendo hacia el interior de la escuela, dejando a un desconcertado peliazul. Aunque por tan sólo unos instantes se sintió a gusto con conversar con alguien, lo mejor era que ese chico peliazul de ojos rojos siguiera siendo un desconocido... no quería que nadie supiera de él. Y sobre esa estúpida fiesta… él no tenía tiempo para ir a esas cosas.

Esa despedida tan repentina había dejado a Takao desconcertado. Se quedó medio embelesado por un instante, observando al peligris detenidamente, alejarse de ahí, y luego susurró de forma apenas audible:

–Adiós...

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó al timbre tocar, indicando a todos los alumnos que debían de entrar a clase. Con un poco de suerte, quizá volvería a ver a ese chico.

Takao se encontraba bastante distraído desde que comenzaron las clases, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico de cabellos grises. Lo que se le hacía raro era el hecho de que no lo conocía, en realidad no lo había visto nunca, y él conocía a bastantes personas allí. Y otra cosa más, él tampoco parecía conocerlo, su pequeña plática se lo comprobó. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa, y apoyó la cara en las palmas de sus manos, con aburrimiento. Miró el reloj que había junto a la pizarra, faltaban cinco minutos para salir al receso. Recordaba como sus compañeros de clase comentaban sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos se veían muy emocionados… en cambio, el chico de la mañana no lucía nada emocionando, ni si quiera interesado. Pero… ¿Cómo podía no estar interesado en un fiesta? Eso no le cuadraba a él. Pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando una idea se le ocurrió: iría a buscar a ese chico en el receso, y le convencería para que fuese a su cumpleaños. Si, eso haría.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Al mismo tiempo.

Kai entró a su salón, la primera clase transcurrió normal y aburrida. Era de Historia, y tan pronto acabó los chicos se comenzaron a parar de sus lugares para platicar con sus amigos, él no se movía de su lugar, salvo que le molestara el ruido, no tenía amigos y no estaba buscándolos, prefería guardar la distancia y no hablar con nadie.

–¿Ya vieron? –Escuchó a un chico hablar a sus compañeros de atrás de su pupitre–Takao va a hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños este año en Latitud. ¡Y ese antro es genial!

–¡Si! El año anterior lo hizo es el tobogán, el balneario y estuvo increíble.

–A mi ya me invitó, me dijo desde hace unos días que otra vez pensaba invitar a todos los de la escuela que quisieran ir.

Kai escuchó los comentarios, no sabia que ese tal Takao era tan popular, aunque no era extraño que no hubiera escuchado hablar de él, no participaba en las conversaciones de los demás chicos y ya nadie le intentaba hablar, ya sabían que era muy apático. Y a él no le importaba, no estaba para esas cosas, sus problemas no eran como los de esa bola de chicos tontos que sólo pensaban en ir a fiestas.

A la hora de receso salió de su salón sin muchas ganas, solo, como siempre. Caminó por las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los edificios, nadie usaba esas escaleras más que él, allí solía quedarse durante los recesos. Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Sólo a veces bajaba al patio para comprar algo para comer, pero hoy menos que nunca quería bajar, ya que seguramente se encontraría "con ellos", y le dirían algo sobre lo que no hizo antes de salir de la casa...

–Sabía que estabas aquí.

Kai sintió un leve estremecimiento al escuchar esa voz, parecía como si el pensar en "ellos" les hubiera invocado.

–Fue una buena broma la que nos hiciste esta mañana Hiwatari.

–No sabes como me reí –aplicó otra voz irónicamente.

–Pues no oigo que se estén riendo –soltó Kai apático.

De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba y lo volteaba, haciéndolo chocar con la pared lateral a la escalera, con ese movimiento brusco Kai quedó frente a un chico más alto que él, de cabello gris y ojos verdes.

–¡Sigue de gracioso y verás como te va! –Le amenazó el ojiverde.

–Cuando lleguemos a casa papá te va a poner un gran castigo –Dijo un pelirrojo oji-turquesa.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Un decepcionado peliazul se dirigía hacia las aulas de la escuela. Ya llevaba un buen rato buscando al chico de la mañana sin ningún éxito. Y ya que en el patio no había tenido suerte al buscarlo, decidió entrar a las aulas; sólo le quedaba por buscar ahí dentro. Aunque no creía que alguien se pasara los recesos encerrado. Incluso había preguntado a varios de sus amigos por él, describiéndolo, y nadie le pudo dar una referencia de un chico así. Dadas las circunstancias ahora entendía porque no lo conocía, en realidad nadie parecía conocerlo. Pasó junto a las escaleras de emergencia cuando escuchó unas voces, con curiosidad se acercó hacia estas y vio a dos chicos de espaldas, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello gris; parecían estar molestando a alguien. Con decisión, se acercó hasta ellos y se paró a sus espaldas con semblante serio:

–¡Ey ustedes! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Al escuchar eso el peligris y el pelirrojo se volvieron, atisbando a un chico peliazul y de ojos rojos. Kai también lo miró.

–/¿El chico de la mañana...?/–Pensó Kai algo sorprendido.

–Takao– Sonrió el pelirrojo ojiturquesa –¡Que gusto verte! Supimos de la fiesta que darás mañana en la noche –Se dirigió a él con mucha naturalidad.

–Así es, y justo quería decirte personalmente que contarás con mi presencia –Dijo el peligris ojiverde, tapando al pelirrojo. Este se molestó y lo empujó.

–Yo también estaré allí.

El peliazul vio a los dos chicos voltearse simultáneamente e intento ver quien estaba tras ellos, pero cuando los chicos comenzaron a hablarle como si nada se sintió raro. ¿Es que no estaban molestando a alguien? ¿Por qué ahora actuaban como si nada?

–Sí, sí, me parece bien –sonrió levemente, algo nervioso.

Kai los escuchó hablar y reaccionó ante ese nombre.

–/¿Takao…? ¿El es Kinomiya? ¿El de los carteles?/ –Pensó algo sorprendido, sus hermanastros lo conocían pero él no.

–¿Pero quién es...? –Preguntó Takao señalando tras esos dos chicos que ya conocía. Eran Boris y Brooklyn Valkov, del último grado. Como a la mayoría de la prepa, los conocía. Se movió a un lado para intentar ver de nuevo a quien habían estado molestando esos dos. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que había estado buscando…

–/¿Por qué no me dijo que era él cuando hablamos?/– Pensó sintiéndose incómodo, y sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, de un saltó se subió al barandal y saltó hacia abajo, no era muy alto y abajo había pasto, esa acción sorprendió a los tres chicos allí presentes.

–¡Tú!– exclamó Takao sorprendido, aunque sabía que el chico no le había escuchado pues ya había saltado.

–¡Hiwatari aun no terminamos contigo! –Gritó Boris al verlo correr, abajo, entre los árboles de la jardinera.

Takao miró con enojo al peligris, que era el que había gritado eso. Sin perder tiempo, se asomó rápidamente por el barandal, y no pudo evitar bufar molesto cuando ya no pudo ver a nadie. No sabía si ir a buscarlo, o no, ya que en unos minutos tendrían que entrar a clase. Viendo que no había nada que hacer, se dio la vuelta y miró a los dos chicos:

–Hiwatari... –murmuró para sí, guardándolo en su memoria– ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿De dónde le conocen? –Les preguntó, con evidente interés en su voz. Antes de que los otros pudiesen responder algo les interrumpió, y esta vez, su voz se escuchaba molesta– ¿Por qué le estaban molestando? –se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta.

Boris y Brooklyn se miraron entre ellos al escuchar al peliazul.

–No le prestes atención... –Dijo el peligris con futilidad– Hiwatari no vale la pena.

–Lo molestamos porque es un engreído... y nos debe unas –mintió Brooklyn con un gesto afable, como si el hecho de molestar a alguien fuera algo "normal".

Las respuestas que escuchó Takao, no le convencieron para nada. ¡Maldición, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ese chico! Buscarlo todo el recreo no había servido para nada, o puede que sí. Al menos sabía que su apellido era: Hiwatari

En ese momento, una duda le llegó ¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por un chico al que apenas había visto un momento? Debía admitir que el chico le había llamado mucho la atención, y no sabía por qué, pero quería conocerlo. Lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, era salir el primero y esperar a Hiwatari a la salida, así no se le escaparía y podría hablar con él, aunque fuera un momento.

–/Te esperaré, Hiwatari/– pensó con seriedad

El timbre tocó en ese instante, sacándole de sus pensamientos. En ese momento deseó más que nunca, que la hora de salida, llegara.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Las clases se le pasaron igual de aburridas… o casi. Ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ese tal Takao Kinomiya...

–…/Maldición... ¿Por qué tuvo que verme en esta situación...? ¿Por que intervino?/ –Apretó sus puños– /¿Y por qué pienso en él...? ¡Rayos! Todo es culpa de Boris y Brooklyn, ese par de idiotas.../ –Pensó frustrado. Quizás el escuchar los comentarios acerca de la fiesta no le permitían alejarse del tema. Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, él se quedó en su lugar... esperando... No quería llegar a "su casa", sabía lo que pasaría. Siempre era igual… pero presentía que hoy sería peor, por haber intentado rebelarse.

Al final suspiró y tomando sus cosas abandonó el salón. Era inútil evadir la situación, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla. Ya pasaba un buen rato de la hora de salida, sin embargo se percató de que un chico estaba parado junto a la reja de la puerta de salida, se notaba algo impaciente...  
Kai paró su paso al reconocer de quien se trataba.

–/¿Por qué está él allí?/–Estaba por voltearse para salir por otro lado, pero no pudo cuando escuchó…  
–¡Espera, por favor!

–/No.../–Se lamentó mentalmente, pero no pudo moverse de allí.

El otro chico se detuvo junto a él. Y ante la sorpresa de Kai, le tomó del brazo un momento. Lo cual lo incomodo un tanto, el único contacto que disfrutó alguna vez fue el de su madre… Y no pudo evitar el mirarlo con frialdad.

–...Hola. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el chico de ésta mañana –le sonrío.

–/Claro que lo recuerdo/ –pensó Kai desviando la vista– /Desde que te ví no he podido dejar de pensar en ti... además de que de pronto todos hablan de ti... hasta Boris y Brooklyn/.

–Te estuve buscando en el recreo... ¿Porqué te molestaban esos chicos?

–… –Cuando le dijo eso Kai apretó los dientes con rabia al recordar a sus hermanastros... y más al saber que "él" tuvo que defenderlo de ellos–… –No respondió.

Takao se dio cuenta de que no respondería a eso y optó por preguntar algo más.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Por que interviniste? –preguntó Kai con el rostro un poco sombrío, ignorando la última pregunta del otro.

–¿Eh? –Se desubicó un poco el peliazul– ¿Por qué? –Lo soltó levemente y puso sus brazos en su cintura hablando con tono casual– Conozco a esos dos; a veces son algo abusivos, pero siempre que les digo que paren lo dejan, no son tan malos, sólo que son un poco pesados.

–/¿Que no son "tan" malos?/–Pensó Kai tratando de asimilar las palabras de ese chico– Se ve que no les conoces bien... –apartó el rostro con enojo, le había molestado que ése chico hablara bien de aquellos a los que él odiaba.

Takao se dio cuenta de que el rostro del peligris se tornó más serio cuando expresó eso de los hermanos Valkov ¿Pero por qué?

–Tal vez, pero me gusta darle una oportunidad a las personas –sonrió– todos la merecen**.**

Kai escuchó eso y no puedo hacer más que sonreír sarcásticamente ante tales palabras tan ingenuas.

–Que bueno que entu mundito, todo es paz y felicidad,–dijo con ironía–Tú no sabes nada... –Agregó con un gesto entre molesto y melancólico.

–¿Mundito de paz y...?– Reiteró el peliazul, algo extrañado y molesto por el tono que había utilizado al decirle eso. Pero después sintió curiosidad por lo siguiente que escuchó– ¿Qué no sé nada sobre qué? –No pudo evitar preguntarle

Al peliazul se le hacía extraño escuchar a alguien tan joven decir eso, además, en su voz había podido apreciar tristeza y melancolía.

Kai escuchó la pregunta, pero no respondió... además no tenía porque hablarle de su situación a ese chico, no lo entendería, definitivamente era la última persona a la que se lo contaría. Era un riquillo, de esos que su único problema era decidir entre un desayuno caro… y uno más caro. Estaba pensando esto cuando escuchó algo más:

–¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta de mañana? Seguro que te divertirás.

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar eso, esperaba que se enojara con él por el modo en que se burlo de sus palabras... ¿Quien era ese chico? ¿Por que se acercaba a él? ¿Por qué parecía interesado en él cuando nadie más parecía importarle? Se volvió topándose con la sonrisa de Kinomiya.

–Y aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Kai desvió la vista evitando verlo.

–No pienso ir...–respondió con un tono indiferente.

Pero Takao no se iba a rendir por escuchar esa negativa.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer el sábado saliendo?

–No te incumbe –dijo lo más indiferente posible.

El peliazul se llevó las manos a la espalda, y en tono casual le dijo:

–Pues no te puedes negar.

–… –Kai no comprendió esas primeras palabras– /... ¿Qué es lo que quiere éste chico? ¿Es que no tiene a nadie más a quien fastidiar?/ –pensó.

–Como agradecimiento por ayudarte con Brooklyn y Boris, tienes que ir a mi fiesta.

Kai frunció el cejo, en ese momento realmente pensó que no se equivocaba en cuando le dijo en la mañana que "esos" niños riquillos tenían tanto tiempo libre y tan pocas preocupaciones que no hallaban que hacer… o a quien molestar.

–Irás, verdad ¿Te veo a las ocho? –Dijo con una linda sonrisa, quizás si lo hartaba lograría el esperado: Si.

–… No–Se negó de nuevo.

–Vamos, verás que será divertido. –Insistió con la misma sonrisa.

–No…. /¿Por qué intenta convencerme?/ –pensó el chico desconcertado y suspicaz– /¿Por qué está tan interesado en... mi?/

–¿Oye me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre para anotarlo en la lista de invitados? –se acercó a él, buscando su rostro.

Al verlo cerca Kai sintió un leve calor en la cara. Pero estaba harto, sólo quería irse ¿Es que eso era mucho pedir?

–¡No puedo ir, aunque quiera! ¡Déjame! –Gritó y salió corriendo de allí, a toda prisa. No entendía lo que sentía pero en cuanto ese chico se acercó... – /¡Estúpido Kinomiya! ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo?/

Vio a Hiwatari alejarse corriendo. Después de todo su plan no había funcionado.

–No entiendo a ese chico– se dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma despistada– Antes dijo que no iría y ahora dijo que no puede ir… –Meditó en voz alta para sí mismo, mientras que lo veía a lo lejos corriendo. –No importa, mañana seguro que lo convenzo –Sonrió.

Sin más, se dirigió a su mansión, tenía cosas que hacer: Los deberes de la escuela, estudiar para un par de exámenes, y revisar los preparativos de la fiesta. Aunque no le gustaba nada que tuviese que ver con los estudios, le prometió a su padre que sacaría buenas notas a cambio de dejarle estudiar en la preparatoria que él quisiera, y tenía que cumplir su palabra.

Por fin llegó. La comida fue agradable, aunque sólo comía en compañía de su padre. No pudo evitar hablarle a éste sobre el chico que había conocido, aun sabiendo que a su padre no le gustaba que tuviera amigos que no fueran de su misma clase social.

–Aunque... ¿sabes? Ese tal Hiwatari es algo extraño, –le comentó al cabo de un rato a su padre, nombrando al peligris por su apellido, ya que era lo único que sabía– ¿Qué adolescente se podría negar ir a una fiesta? –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja en confusión– No creo que tenga que hacer algo importante...

–¿Y cómo van los preparativos para tu fiesta de cumpleaños?– interrumpió el hombre.

Takao lo miró, y le respondió con una sonrisa emocionada:

–Ya está casi listo. Mañana antes de la hora agregaré unos detalles que faltan. –Su rostro se tornó pensativo –Mnn... ¿Tú crees que si le insisto un poco más a el chico Hiwatari acepte ir a mi cumpleaños?

–Mph –El hombre bufó algo exasperado, de pronto su hijo hablaba demasiado de un plebeyo del que ni su nombre completo sabía.

El peliazul se lo tomó como un "sí", y amplió su sonrisa. Todavía le quedaba casi un día entero para convencerlo, y sabía que lo lograría. No entendía por qué ese chico se había adueñado de sus pensamientos en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que sí sabía, era que quería verlo en su fiesta, y él se iba a encargar de eso. Con un gesto decidido, se despidió de su padre y se puso de pie, para ir a su habitación y hacer su tarea cuanto antes.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Después de que se fuera corriendo y dejara a Takao en la puerta de la escuela. Kai llegó a pocas calles de su casa... de hecho era un departamento en las zonas bajas de Shinjuku, por eso Brooklyn y Boris eran unos abusivos, se juntaban con toda la escoria de por allí y en parte ese era un método de sobre vivencia; más valía estar de su lado para que no hubieran problemas, pero para él eso no era bueno. Miró de lejos el edificio, todo silencioso... demasiado. Sabía que eso no era bueno por experiencia.  
Subió las escaleras y al llegar frente a la puerta... ésta se abrió, antes de que siquiera tocara, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos morados, con un gesto desagradable y despectivo.

–Ya era hora de que llegaras –Sus palabras sonaron amenazadoramente frías y despectivas.

–Valkov... –murmuró Kai, sin poder evitar sentir miedo como primera reacción. Pero reaccionó– ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Ah, ya sé. Encontraste todo tirado y no sabías como recogerlo. Viejo inútil.

El hombre gruñó y estirando su mano tomó al chico peligris del cuello de su camisa metiéndolo a la fuerza al departamento.

–¡Maldito, niño, ingrato! No tengo ninguna obligación de cuidarte, pero aun así te doy techo, comida y con que te vistas. ¿Y aun así te atreves a levantarme la voz? ¿Estas buscando que te eché de la casa, o peor aun, que te ponga un castigo?

–¡Está casa también es de mi... –pero antes de que terminara, recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo mandó al suelo.

–¡Papá! –Llegó Boris sin prestar atención a Kai– ¿Recuerdas a ese chico rico llamado Takao Kinomiya? Pues va a dar una fiesta mañana, ¿Me dejas ir?

–¡"Nos" dejas ir! –Reiteró Brooklyn molesto del ego de su hermano.

–Con que Takao Kinomiya... umn –sonrió con interés– Ojalá uno de los dos pudiera establecer una relación más "estrecha" con él. Eso nos vendría muy bien.

Kai que seguía en el suelo se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se rió.

–Ja –se alzó un poco– ¿Así que sólo por eso complacen a Kinomiya, par de parásitos?

Boris le aplicó una patada en el costado sin ningún miramiento, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

–¡No te metas!

Kai no pudo evitar el golpe, si se defendía frente a Valkov, éste le pondría una golpiza cuatro veces peor que esa patada, por eso había optado por no defenderse desde hacía un tiempo. Pese al dolor no se doblegó, y lo miró con rencor.

–Aun no olvido que Kinomiya te defendió hoy –Dijo Boris con desprecio– Aléjate de él, Hiwatari, él es mío. No conseguirás nada.

–Yo no soy como ustedes... escoria–Balbuceó al final aunque sabía que con eso se estaba asegurado uno o más golpes**.**

–Papá calla a ese imbécil –Se quejó Brooklyn. Él nunca agredía a Kai físicamente, eso se lo dejaba a Boris y a su padre, aunque no por eso era más considerado con él. Por lo regular lo llegaba a acusar de cosas que Kai no hacía para ver como su hermano, o su padre lo castigaban, y hacía todo eso con su eterna sonrisa hipócrita.

–Cierra la boca, Kai, y empieza de una vez a hacer tu trabajo –Dijo Valkov– el cual por cierto, te está esperando desde la mañana. Y no te preocupes si no terminas, pues te quedaras todo el día de mañana también hasta que lo acabes. –Se acercó a él y tomándolo del cabello; lo alzó del suelo; lo paró a la fuerza y lo llevó a la otra habitación. Kai no hizo nada de nuevo, esta vez no porque no quisiera sino porque la patada de Boris aun le dolía, después de todo le había dado en las costillas.

Su padrastro lo echó a la otra habitación dejándolo en el suelo. Y luego cerró la puerta con seguro por fuera.

–Maldito... –rabió Kai de puro coraje– cuanto lo odio… –Apretó sus dientes frustrado, cada día sentía que aguantaba menos todo eso. De súbito recordó a Kinomiya sonreírle.

…

_---Tal vez, pero me gusta darle una oportunidad a las personas… todos la merecen---._

…

Al recordar eso pensó:

–…/… Es porque no conoces a esta gente… estúpido Kinomiya–se sonrió con amargura– me gustaría saber si puedes seguir sonriendo tan ingenuamente después de conocerla/–Se quedó en el suelo pensando esto**.**

…

_---¿Porque no vas a la fiesta de mañana? Seguro que te divertirás---._

…

_---Irás, verdad ¿Te veo a las ocho?---._

…

_---¿Oye me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre para anotarlo en la lista de invitados?---._

…  
Recordó cada una de esas palabras del peliazul y como su constante sonrisa las acompañaba.

–…Estúpido… Kinomiya… –Murmuró.Estuvo otro rato en el suelo, hasta recuperarse de los golpes.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

A la mañana siguiente.

Takao esperaba impaciente al chico peligris de ojos amatistas, en la entrada de la escuela. Una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida, había llegado con tiempo de sobra. Tenía mil y una excusas para intentar convencerlo de ir a su fiesta, e iba a utilizarlas en cuanto lo viese. El tiempo transcurría lento, pero certero, se estaba haciendo tarde y no había ninguna señal de Hiwatari. Miró una vez más a su alrededor, pero no lo veía. Se apoyó en la pared, justamente donde pegó el cartel el día anterior, y suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada un momento. El timbre que avisaba el inicio de clases y el cierre de puertas tocaría en cualquier momento.

Alzó la vista de nuevo, y a lo lejos divisó a Boris y Brooklyn, que llegaban hablando. Sonrió levemente al pensar que quizás ellos sabrían donde estaba la persona que quería ver. Sin perder tiempo, se les acercó.

–¡Buenos días, chicos!– les saludó, con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola, buenos días! –Respondieron ambos contentos por que Takao se dirigiera a ellos a primera hora de la mañana. Pero, lo que escucharon después les molestó.

–Oigan... ¿Saben algo del chico de ayer…? –En su voz se escuchaba bastante interés –De Hiwatari, el chico de las escaleras– les especificó –¿O saben cuál es su clase? Lo estoy esperando para hablar con él, pero no lo he visto llegar –miró a su alrededor nuevamente– Parece que no va a venir, quizá está enfermo –dijo con preocupación, mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos– Me gustaría saber donde vive.

–¿Hiwatari? –Dijo Boris con desinterés– la verdad no lo conocemos bien, sólo lo hemos visto por el patio.  
–Tampoco sabemos donde vive –cerró Brooklyn la mentira sonriendo hipócritamente, como siempre.

Takao se sintió desilusionado cuando recibió las respuestas de esos dos.

–Pero no importa –Dijo Boris restándole importancia– Por cierto, al rato nos vemos en la fiesta, no lo dudes. –Ambos le sonrieron y entraron a la escuela.

Desvió la mirada al escuchar eso. A él le daba igual que esos chicos fueran, él quería que fuera Hiwatari. Maldición, quizá se estaba obsesionando demasiado con ese chico, y lo peor era que ni su nombre sabia y apenas habían platicado con él… Con resignación se dirigió a su clase:

–Bueno, quizá el año que viene vaya a mi cumpleaños…

El día de clases pasó aburrido para el peliazul. No se le veía muy animado tampoco, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños y de recibir felicitaciones, y afirmaciones para ir a su fiesta. Entre todo eso, la ansiada hora de salida llegó. Tomó sus cosas con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la calle:

–Ojalá pudiese hablar con él antes de ir a casa –deseó en un susurro– Aunque… creo que no le caí muy bien –Murmuró algo desanimado y emprendió camino a su casa.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

Hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo, ¿Ya vieron que no es nada lindo? Jajaj y Mil no te preocupes que aunque a Kai siempre le va mal en mis fics… al final puedes estar segura de que será feliz (?) Y espero que te haya gustado la dizque adaptación.

Para los demás… si les gustó esta historia y quieren que continúe háganmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribir.

Ok. Y ya de una vez…

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


	2. Después de la Fiesta

**Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden & Takaita Hiwatari**

**(31 de Diciembre de 2008 a 12 de enero de 2009 xD)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: Kai Hiwatari es un estudiante que vive con su padrastro (Valkov) y sus hermanastros, quienes abusan constantemente de él, tratándolo como sirviente o simplemente maltratándolo. Incapaz de hablar lo que le pasa, su vida es monótona y solitaria hasta que un día un chico lo invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños… (TakaoxKai)

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Parodia.

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai, (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), violencia física y psicológica, sufrimiento protagónico ( como siempre)

**Notas del responsable de adaptación**:

Hola, no tengo más que agregar. Salvo que esté es el final de ésta adaptación del cuento de "Cenicienta" protagonizado por Kai, con un poco de Shonen-ai (Ya vi que ni Yaoi es xD). Adaptado y dedicado a **Mil-chan.**

Agradezco a quienes leyeron esta historia: A **Takai-chan H**. (Por siempre ayudarme y apoyarme al momento de inventar tonterías xD), a **Megan H**., a **Hiika**, a **Mil **(Por su apoyo de siempre), a **Valery H**. **K**., a **Quimera** y a **Kaily H. **(Respuestas a sus reviews en su E-mail o en mi perfil hasta la parte final).

La respuesta a sus últimos comentarios trataré de dárselos por E-mail o por Reply a los que no tengan ninguna de las dos cosas, los daré las respuestas en el final de otro fic de título: **El Fénix, El Tigre y El Dragón** en el capítulo 11. Ok?

Bueno este es el final de esta historia.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; ---_Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Después de la fiesta.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el departamento donde vivía Kai (Si a eso se le puede llamar vivir) El peligris estaba encerrado en su habitación, por idea de Boris y Brooklyn su padrastro no lo había dejado ir a la escuela y lo había encerrado en su habitación, claro, después de mandarlo a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa. La idea era, no darle ninguna oportunidad de ir a la fiesta de Takao, aunque Kai les había replicado que no iría, ellos querían asegurarse.

El peligris de ojos amatistas se encontraba sentado en su cama, en silencio y sin moverse desde hacía rato, aunque trataba de no pensar su mente terminaba en lo mismo una y otra vez: Kinomiya y su estúpida sonrisa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sus hermanastros querían de él... ni en el hecho de que ese chico era tan confiado e inocente que ni se daría cuenta de sus intenciones… hasta que fuera, tal vez muy tarde. Y él no quería eso... por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, no se sentía tranquilo sabiéndolo… y estando allí encerrado sin poder hacer nada, o por lo menos sin poder advertirle.

–¿Por qué tendría que advertirle? –se cuestionó para si mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y de entremedio del colchón y el hierro, que sostenía a éste, sacó algo delgado envuelto en una bolsa negra, lo desdobló y de allí sacó una fotografía, en ella se veía a una agradable mujer de ojos amatistas y cabellos azules: Su madre. Ella se había ido hace tiempo... lo había abandonado...

¿Por qué se debía de preocupar él por alguien cuando… nadie se preocupaba por él? Si su propia familia le había fallado. Primero su abuelo negó que él fuera legítimo hijo de su padre, y luego su padre los dejó a ambos, a su mamá y a él, y… al final su madre. Todos esos recuerdos y la ansiedad que sentía, lo tentaron a arrugar y a romper la foto de su madre, la cual apenas había salvado de las otras que Valkov se encargó de destrozar frente a él hace tiempo, ese día había llorando por última vez, al fin había entendido que por más que llorara la situación no cambiaría, ni Valkov tendría compasión con él.

Pero... algo lo hizo detenerse de romperla, y fue cuando escuchó que Valkov se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto, y la cerraba con llave, ya ni si quiera le decía que lo iba a hacer, sólo lo hacia. Después de eso, escuchó como abría la de la calle y se iba. Ese día, Valkov trabajaba por la tarde y regresaba hasta las once de la noche.

–… /¿Se fue?/ –pensó Kai y suspiró más tranquilo. Boris y Brooklyn, estaba seguro de que no regresarían a la casa pese a que ya habían concluido las clases–…/Tengo que ir.../ –pensó decididamente. Debían ya de pasar de las tres de la tarde. Se levantó de la cama y con un alambre que guardaba también debajo del colchón, abrió la puerta, con gran habilidad. Cuando hubo abierto, miró el reloj, justo eran las tres y cuarto.

Se encaminó a la puerta de la salida, pero reaccionó en algo que antes no le importó.

–… /No puedo ir así… a la fiesta... /– pensó mirando su atuendo– / Se darán cuenta de que soy.../ –se perdió en su pensamiento unos momentos hasta que llegó a la conclusión –/… soy pobre./– No cabía duda de que todavía era un adolescente– /no es momento para pensar tonterías.../ –se reprendió.

Se dirigió a la puerta decidido a no dejarse llevar por eso, pero un ruido lo hizo desistir y regresó la mirada a la habitación de su padrastro. Algo parecía haber caído... eso le llamó la atención incluso le hizo temer, se suponía que estaba solo. Camino hasta dónde escuchó ese ruido y entró con precaución a la habitación; ese era el único lugar que ese tipo no le mandaba limpiar, y ahora que lo pensaba tan sólo dos veces había entrado allí, después de que su mamá se fue. Se volvió a escuchar un ruido más, fijó sus amatistas en el armario, caminó lentamente allí y lo abrió, entonces algo cayó casi dándole en la cabeza, retrocedió y miró que era una caja de cartón y algo blanco salía de ella...

–… /¿Qué es?/ –pensó. Se agachó y abrió la caja, descubriendo una ropa color morado... y unas cartas, al verlas se quedó atónito... todas decían De: Umiko Hiwatari. Para: Kai Hiwatari... –Mamá... –sus ojos temblaron, y se percató de que todas estaban cerradas, con desesperación abrió una leyendo un saludo y demás cosas para él… se sentó en el suelo, y después de esa buscó entre todas la más antigua… y entonces lo supo… su mamá no lo había abandonado, su padrastro nunca le dijo que ella se fue a trabajar fuera y le enviaba dinero y cosas. Pero ese maldito lo trataba como sirviente y además le había ocultado que su mamá le escribía. Tomó la caja y la llevó a su habitación.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mientras tanto en Latitud.

Hacía un buen rato que la fiesta había empezado. Takao llevaba bastante rato recibiendo y saludando a sus amigos, que eran muchos, y también a algunos que no conocía, después de todo, invitó a toda la escuela, y él no conocía a todo el mundo ahí.

Miró a su espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió por tercera vez desde que entró ahí. Con disimulo, se intentó perder entre la gente, aprovechando que el local no estaba muy iluminado. Llevaba casi toda la tarde huyendo de Brooklyn y Boris, no es que los chicos le cayeran mal, pero le atosigaban, desde que llegaron, que habían llegado mucho antes de que la fiesta empezara, no se habían despegado de su lado. Ahora comprendía como se sintió el chico Hiwatari cuando él no dejaba de ir tras él, seguramente le había fastidiado también. Otra vez pensando en ese chico… y después de todo seguía sin saber su nombre, y cuando Brooklyn y Boris se acercaban a él no respondían sus preguntas sobre él, lo peor de todo es que ellos parecían ser los únicos que lo conocían.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta cuando sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros. No quería voltear ya que sabía quienes eran, pero eso no estaba bien. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa fingida:

–Hola, chicos –se retiró un par de pasos, le molestaba que estuviesen tan cerca.

–¡Takao, esta fiesta esta genial! –exclamó el pelirrojo, con una amplia sonrisa

–¡Aparta! –le ordenó Boris, empujando a su hermano a un lado y parándose frente al peliazul –Vaya, que elegante estas –lo miró por completo– Aunque tú te ves bien con cualquier cosa– Afirmó el ojiverde.

El menor frunció el ceño, no le había gustado la forma en la que le había mirado Boris. Esos dos le estaban sacando de quicio:

–Boris... Brooklyn... ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que ir a... –no le dio tiempo ni de avanzar un paso, cuando se encontró al pelirrojo frente a él.

–¿A donde vas? ¿Te puedo acompañar?

–No es necesario que... –intentó esquivarlos, pero de nuevo no pudo.

–¿Quieres dejarlo en paz, Brooklyn? –Le regañó el otro.

Takao agradeció mentalmente eso y sonrió aliviado

–Vamos, yo te acompaño –Fue Boris quien dijo eso esta vez, alzando su brazo para pasarlo por los hombros del menor, pero éste se retiró unos pasos.

–/¡Que alguien aleje a estos dos de mi, por favor!/– rogó el peliazul, mentalmente

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ya eran casi las nueve treinta de la noche, Kai iba corriendo por las calles de Shinjuku, el antro Latitud, ya estaba cerca... como no tenía dinero, ni otro forma de llegar, había caminado hasta allí, esperaba llegar antes de que la fiesta terminara. De lejos miró las luces del antro.

Llegó al salón... había mucha gente, gracias a que se había puesto la ropa que su mamá le compró y encontró esa tarde, le dejaron entrar, pensando que era invitado de la fiesta. En ese momento sonaba una música rítmica y bailable. Para llegar a la pista, Kai tenía que bajar unas escaleras, el salón era bastante grande y estaba arreglado elegantemente, pero sin ser tan formal, después de todo las luces neón necesitaban de una luz tenue para brillar.

Mientras andaba varios de los chicos y chicas lo volteaban a ver, pero el no hacia caso a ninguno, el estaba buscando a una sola persona, aquel a quien había conocido apenas ayer pero que ocupaba sus pensamientos, quería verlo, si, era verdad quería verlo y que lo viera.

A lo lejos divisó a dos chicos ya muy conocidos por él al rededor de Takao y frunció el cejo, eso no le agradó, pero lo que si le molestó fue cuando vió a Boris pasar un brazo por la espalda de Kinomiya. Se acercó de inmediato tomando a Boris del hombro apartándolo del peliazul con brusquedad.

Takao parpadeó confuso cuando sintió que Boris se alejaba de él bruscamente, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver ahí a Hiwatari.

–¿Hiwatari? –Espetó el peligris de ojos verdes sorprendido.

Brooklyn también se sorprendió.

–¿Cómo es… que? –balbuceó.

–No te atrevas a tocarlo Boris –dijo fríamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? –Preguntó Brooklyn.

Ahora Takao estaba más sorprendido, el chico Hiwatari… ¡Lo estaba defendiendo de Brooklyn y Boris!

–Tú no me vas a decir que hacer, Hiwatari. –Dijo Boris enojado, y soltándose del agarre de Kai trató de agarrar a Takao de nuevo. Pero el peliazul apenas reaccionó cuando vio como el chico de cabellos grises empujaba a Boris, tirando también al suelo a Brooklyn en el acto, cual piezas de Dominó. Algunos de los invitados se percataron de eso.

Kai se percató de que los miraban por lo que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar a Kinomiya de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a otro lado del salón y el otro no se negó.

Finalmente se detuvieron. Takao no pudo evitar quedarse observando al chico que era más alto que él mientras sonreía ampliamente, se sentía feliz de verlo ahí, con él:

–... Viniste.

–… –Kai ni respondió estaba casi sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Había enfrentado a esos dos, después de tanto tiempo.

El peliazul por su lado estaba mirando con atención y por completo a la persona que estaba con él, no podía evitarlo, ese chico fácilmente llamaba su atención, además esa ropa que traía puesta lo hacía ver muy bien. Al percatarse de lo que hacía, llevó la mirada al rostro de ojos amatistas, y con un leve sonrojo le dijo:

–Gracias, yo ya no podía sacármelos de encima. –suspiró.

–¿No? –Ironizó sin darse cuenta– ¿No dijiste que "se detenían" si se los pedías?

–Bueno… –se sintió algo incomodo con ese comentario– hoy no se dio. Gracias por ayudarme con ellos.

–Ahora… estamos a mano –respondió, evitando su mirada– /Ni sé por qué lo hice…eres tan estúpido…/

El menor borró su sonrisa casi por completo al escuchar la seca respuesta, y bajó un poco la mirada:

–… /¿Por eso me ha ayudado? ¿Para estar a mano?/ –se preguntó, bastante decepcionado– /…Claro, ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a ser?/ –bajó un poco más la mirada percatándose de que Kai todavía le sostenía de la mano, y no parecía querer soltarlo… alzó la vista –… /¿De verdad lo haría por eso?/ –Lo miró fijamente.

Kai sintió la insistente mirada del peliazul sobre sí, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de porque. Soltó la mano del peliazul casi de inmediato, aunque con disimulo.

Takao al notar eso suspiró, pero luego alzó su vista de nuevo a él y sonrió. Al menos estaba ahí, y eso le hacía sentirse feliz, no importaba si era para estar a mano, ahora no se escaparía de él:

–Oye ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Kai lo volteó a ver con algo de extrañeza.

–… /¿Bailar?/ –reiteró mentalmente– ¿Bromeas? –dijo incrédulo.

–No estoy Bromeando –Sonrió y cogió a Kai de ambas manos en un solo movimiento para regresarlo a un poco de pista– Soy el anfitrión y el festejado de esta fiesta. Además, ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños de tu parte.

–¿Regalo?... Oye espera… –se comenzó a quejar al sentir como lo jalaba, pero después, sorpresivamente, Kinomiya se plató frente a él y se le acercó… muy cerca... demasiado para su gusto. No reaccionó a tiempo cuando de pronto sintió a Takao rodear su cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo de esa manera.

La música que sonaba en ese momento, no era muy lenta, pero tampoco tenía mucho ritmo.

Kai no sabía como reaccionar o como actuar, nunca permitía a nadie acercársele así, y los únicos que se acercaban más eran sus hermanastros o su padrastro, sólo para hacerle daño por eso no le gustaba el contacto físico con la gente, no confiaba en ellos.

Takao esperó ser empujado o algo por su atrevimiento, sabía que no llevaba de conocerlo ni si quiera dos días, sin embargo quería tenerlo cerca, de alguna manera, le había echado de menos durante todo el día. Aferró un poco el abrazo, mientras finalmente comenzaba a moverse, indicándole a Kai el ritmo a seguir.

El peligris se encontró con la mirada rojiza. La cual le había hecho sentirse bien desde la primera vez que la vio, hasta el punto de desear hablar con el dueño de ella.

–… /¿Qué hay detrás de esa mirada?/ –se preguntó al sentirse inexplicablemente atraído a ella, con tal intensidad que, sin pensarlo, se vio a si mismo acercando sus manos la cintura de Takao para sostenerla con delicadeza, apenas tocándola y finalmente aceptar el baile.

–… /¿Por qué vine hasta aquí? Me estoy metiendo en muchos problemas tal sólo por haber salido de la casa, pero... es que… él… / –Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando miró como una bella sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Kinomiya.

–Me alegra mucho que hayas venido –le confesó, en ese instante.

–… ¿Por qué? –preguntó después de oír eso.

–Porque así puedo preguntarte tu nombre –Sonrió divertido– es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños.

–... –No dijo nada, sólo desvió la vista.

–¿No me lo dirás? –Inquirió buscando su mirada.

–… ¿Por qué quieres… saberlo? –quiso saber; hacía tanto que no escuchaba a nadie preguntar por su nombre, lo único que escuchaba con frecuencia era su apellido… y dicho con desprecio. Los profesores solían llamarlo por su apellido también.

–… Es normal preguntar el nombre de alguien para saber con quien se está hablando –Dijo sonriente. –También, quiero saber el nombre de la persona a quien le agradeceré esta pieza.

–… –De nuevo dudó, no obstante– Mi nombre… es Kai.

–… /Kai… Hiwatari Kai / –cerró los ojos y memorizó ese nombre. La canción que bailaban terminó, pero Takao no lo soltó– Gracias por la pieza, Kai –Y le sonrió.

La bufanda blanca que lleva Kai en el cuello le llamaba mucho la atención al peliazul, puesto que no era época que frió, salía un tanto de contexto, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia lucir tan original, y distinguido, y le iba perfecto a la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se ruborizó un poco al percatarse así mismo mirando el cuerpo de ese joven.

–Que bonita ropa llevas, Kai.

–... –Sintió un leve calor en su rostro cuando escuchó eso, y sonrió muy levemente, al recordar que era la ropa que su mamá le había regalado.

–Pero –escuchó Kai que hablaba Takao de nuevo –¿No tienes calor con esto? –dijo cogiendo la bufanda, de un extremo, al tiempo que se alejaba de él. Sonrió de un modo divertido y comenzó a rodear a Kai. El peligris lo miró y sintió escalofrío cuando Taka pasó por detrás de él.

–¿Que haces? –Preguntó tratando de no inmutarse mucho.

–Te ves muy bien Kai –le dijo Takao desde atrás. Kai se volvió repentinamente ocasionando que Takao le quitara la bufanda, que era lo que hacía. El chico de ojos amatistas lo miró un poco confuso. El ojirojizo abrazó la bufanda y le sonrió, pese a que Kai le miraba un poco confuso él alcanzó a notar un ligero tono rosa que se había posado de sus mejillas.

–Así también te ves bien.

Llevó la mirada al cuello del mayor, y después, fue descendiendo lentamente, mirándolo por completo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al percatarse de lo que hacía, y para colmo, no era la primera vez que lo había hecho esa noche. Sintiéndose nervioso, desvió la mirada a un lado y su expresión se volvió seria cuando divisó a Boris y a Brooklyn a unos pasos de ellos.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a Kai y tomó su mano con la intención de salir corriendo a otra parte del lugar, pero para su mala suerte, fue detenido por los otros:

–Conque aquí estaban –la voz de Brooklyn se escuchaba algo molesta, por primera ves tras su permanente sonrisa, la cual ahora a Takao ya no le agradaba mucho.

Kai, al percatarse de que sus hermanastros estaban ahí, soltó la mano del peliazul de inmediato, dejando a éste desconcertado:

–Muy gracioso, Hiwatari –habló con burla el peligris.

–¡Oye! ¿De donde has sacado esa ropa? –le preguntó Brooklyn, con bastante interés y mirándolo de forma inquisidora, ya que nunca supo que Kai tuviera esa ropa.

–... –él desvió la mirada, no les debía explicaciones a esos dos, y esa ropa era suya, pero no quería hablar de más frente a Takao.

–¡Responde! –le ordenó Boris, con los puños apretados, aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe.

–¡Déjenle tranquilo! –ordenó el peliazul con enfado, llamando la atención de los tres que le miraron a la misma vez.

–Takao, ¿Qué te parece si bailamos mientras mi hermano habla con Hiwatari? –propuso Brooklyn, con una sonrisa seductora que le puso los pelos de punta al aludido.

–Ni lo sueñes, Brooklyn –Protestó Kai casi de inmediato atravesando su brazo entre su hermanastro y el chico de ojos rojizos.

Eso molestó mucho a los dos hermanos Kai nunca había sido tan insolente, por otro lado Takao sonrió aliviado y feliz por ser defendido por Kai de nuevo, y sin deberle nada está vez..

–Tú no decides por él –dijo Brooklyn molesto como pocas veces se le podía ver.

El ojiverde se acercó a Kai peligrosamente, sin que éste se inmutara

–¿Y cómo le hiciste para escapar? ¿Eh…? ¿Hiwatari? –dijo sonando su voz burlona y maliciosa.

–¿Escapar? –preguntó Takao, pero fue ignorado.

–¿No recuerdas Hiwatari? –Prosiguió– tú no deberías de estar aquí –lo fulminó con la mirada– Si te largas ahora mismo, puede que mi papá no se entere de esto.

En cuanto Kai escuchó lo último, retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente. Repentinamente había regresado a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había desafiado a sus hermanastros y a Valkov, ya sabía que tendría problemas pero hasta ese momento comprendió la magnitud de sus actos. Su vida estaba decidida, nada podía hacer. Dudo unos segundos sobre que hacer, pero finalmente, salió corriendo de ahí, sin mirar a nadie… ni a Takao.

–¡Kai! –le llamó el peliazul, pero nuevamente, fue ignorado. Bajó la mirada, con tristeza, y al hacerlo se percató de algo –Tu... ¡Tu bufanda!– gritó con torpeza, aún sabiendo que el bicolor ya no estaba ahí. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar a Brooklyn y a Boris reír a carcajadas a su espalda. ¡Esos dos lo habían estropeado todo!

–¡Ya basta! –Les gritó– ¡Por su culpa Kai se fue! ¿Por qué siempre lo están molestando?

Boris se alzó de hombros como restándole importancia al hecho.

–No te preocupes por él –le sonrió Brooklyn– Mejor bailemos.

Takao no podía creer el cinismo de esos dos, sobre todo de Brooklyn, que siempre hablaba con esa sonrisa en la cara tomando todo a la ligera.

–¡Olvídenlo! ¿Quiero que me expliquen que relación tienen con Kai, ahora mismo? –Casi ordenó– ¿A que se referían con que Kai escapó?

–La verdad... –empezó Boris acercándose peligrosamente a Takao –Hiwatari no es lo que tú crees, ¿viste la ropa que traía? lo más probable es que la robó.

Takao se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

–Si, –se acercó el pelirrojo para apoyar a su hermano en esa sucia treta –él vive en nuestra casa porque nuestro padre amablemente se ofreció a cuidarlo, después de que su madre lo abandonara. Pero Kai es un malagradecido, a veces hace cosas terribles, y nuestro padre ya no puede con él.

–Por eso nosotros lo vigilamos en la escuela, para que no siga haciendo cosas malas, y siempre huye cuando sabe que está acorralado y que lo hemos descubierto... –cerró Boris la mentira.

Takao recordó que ayer Kai "huyó" después de que lo viera con ellos, en una situación similar a la de ahora, pero, no podía ser. Se negaba a que eso fuera cierto.

–No es cierto... –Balbucéo incrédulo al final.

–El finge que es otra persona, pero en verdad no es más que un ladrón –Siguió el pelirrojo ante la reacción de Takao. –Probablemente se acercó a ti para robarte también.

Takao no podía aceptar eso, las palabras de Kai… su actitud… Kai era misterioso pero... no podía creer que fuera un ladrón, sobre todo por sus palabras, y además creyó ver melancolía en la mirada de éste, la mañana que habló con él por vez primera. Sintió como Boris lo abrazaba, estaba por decir algo cuando, unos de sus amigos llegaron a felicitarlo, por lo que Boris y Brooklyn tuvieron que apartarse.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mientras... tanto Kai iba corriendo por la calle, al igual que como llegó, se fue caminando, ya era muy noche, y se sentía fatal. No podía creer que hubiera huido así, al final Boris y Brooklyn se habían salido con la suya, y es que estaba seguro de que si Valkov se enteraba de que había escapado y además entrado a su cuarto a esculcar en su ropero, lo encerraría de por vida en el departamento y entonces... jamás volvería a ir a la escuela y... tampoco volvería a ver a Kinomiya...

–/Kinomiya... / –Pensó con algo de tristeza. Que tonto fue; el descubrir que su mamá no lo había abandonado no le servia de nada, porque no podía ir hasta donde ella estaba; a final de cuentas, dependía del maldito de Valkov, cuando lo odiaba...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Desde que Kai se había marchado, o más bien huido, Takao se mantuvo cerca de sus amigos de la preparatoria, con los que solía estar durante el recreo. Así se aseguraba de que esos pesados de Boris y Brooklyn no se acercaran a él. Todavía se sentía molesto con esos dos, pero también se sentía preocupado y confundido por lo último que le habían dicho. ¿En serio Kai era un ladrón, e iba a robarle? En ese caso, Boris y Brooklyn no habían estropeado nada, le habían ayudado, ¿O no?

Negó con la cabeza, y miró hacia sus brazos, en los cuales abrazaba la blanca bufanda., que le había quitado a Kai e inconscientemente, la apretó un poco contra él, mientras se aferraba a la idea de que Kai no era un ladrón. No podía serlo. O al menos eso quería él:

–Takao, ¿Te ocurre algo?

La voz de uno de sus amigos, le devolvió a la realidad rápidamente:

–Estoy bien –fue lo único que dijo y se integró a la platica, era su fiesta y tendría que estar contento… aunque después de eso, ya no se sentía muy contento, más bien confundido.

El domingo se la paso pensando en que haría la próxima vez que viera a Kai, quería decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle muchas a él. No pensaría que era un ladrón hasta que él mismo se explicara. Cuando llegó el lunes se sintió frustrado porque todavía no sabía que haría, pero cuando menos tenía el pretexto de hablarle para entregarle la bufanda. Había llegado con tiempo de sobra a la prepa, quería hablar con Kai antes de que comenzaran las clases. Sin embargo, ése día al igual que el sábado; el tiempo pasó; el timbre sonó, y ni rastro de Kai. Lo que le extrañó, fue que ni Brooklyn y Boris habían llegado tampoco. Con resignación, se dirigió a su clase, ya buscaría a Kai a la hora del receso, o la salida. Lo que ignoraba, era que tampoco encontraría al dueño de la bufanda a esa hora... Los días siguientes, fueron exactamente iguales. El peliazul esperaba a Kai, pero éste parecía haber desaparecido de repente, al igual que Boris y Brooklyn...

Un día se encontraba en la sala de su mansión, pensativo, y también algo deprimido, ya no podía negarlo, echaba de menos a Kai, se sentía intranquilo, y eso lo desconcertaba ¿Qué podría haber pasado con él? Su padre pasó por su lado, y le llamó la atención el hecho de que su hijo, el que siempre estaba alegre y haciendo algo, estuviese tan callado y quieto:

–Hola, hijo.

–Mph... –Bufó sin ganas.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–… –Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–Desde tu cumpleaños te he notado algo decaído. Y también me he dado cuenta de que no sueltas esa bufanda en todo el día –señaló la prenda en los brazos de su hijo– Incluso juraría que duermes con ella –comentó– ¿Esa bufanda es algún regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Te la regaló algún amigo?

–Pues... más o menos –contestó, al no saber bien que decir. – Oye… papá.

–¿Si?

Dudo un momento en lo que se le ocurría como explicar un poco la situación.

–Hay un chico… que es mi amigo, pero… casi no le veo, es…–Hizo una pausa– ha comenzado a faltar a la escuela, y no tengo su número telefónico, ni sé dónde vive… Y no sé que hacer.

Su padre lo miró unos momentos.

–¿Es el amigo que te regaló esa bufanda?

–Aja… –Atinó a decir– quiero ir a verlo, pero…

Su padre suspiró.

–Si es de la escuela, seguramente le puedes preguntar a Dickenson.

–¿El director? –Takao miró a su padre con curiosidad.

–Si… –sacó su celular y lo abrió– siempre tengo su número a la mano para saber de ti. Sabes que no me gusta mucho esa escuela a la que te gusta ir.

Takao rodó su mirada.

–Papá, no empecemos con eso… ¿quieres?

El hombre negó, y reaccionó cuando encontró el número.

–Aquí está –Le paso el celular a su hijo para que mirara el número.

Takao sonrió, y tomó el teléfono.

–¿Me das crédito? –marcó desde allí y esperó el tono.

–¡Espera hijo, ese es mi celular para…

–¿Si? ¿Señor Dickenson? Hola, habla Kinomiya Takao…

–… negocios… –A completó el señor Kinomiya, y ya no dijo más, al ver que su hijo ya estaba hablando con el director, además, se quedó viendo la amplia sonrisa que ahora tenía en sus labios al hablar. De repente se veía muy animado, y aún seguía sin soltar esa dichosa bufanda. Vaya que le había gustado el regalo:

–Sí, se llama Kai Hiwatari– le repitió el peliazul –Como ya le he dicho, Señor Dickenson, me gustaría entregarle su bufanda personalmente –Takao no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de alegría cuando el director de la escuela le dio la esperada dirección de Kai– ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós!.

El peliazul miró el papel en su mano derecha, donde había apuntado la dirección del ojiamatista. Estaba impaciente, quería ir a verlo en ese mismo instante si pudiera.

–Papá, –Lo miró contento y le enseñó el papel– ¿Me podrías llevar en tu coche a esta dirección? ¿Si? ¿Por favor?

Su padre vio la dirección.

–¿Shinjuku? –Ese lugar no le gustaba, así que no puedo evitar nombrarlo con desagrado...

… Takao lo tendría que convencer.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Después de que Kai saliera de la fiesta, había llegado a su casa y las cosas fueron peor que si se hubiera quedado en la fiesta, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Aún no lo entendía. Cuando llegó, Valkov ya estaba allí, jamás lo había visto como esa noche lo vio, sus ojos estaban chispeando odio, y maldad. Cuando era pequeño le tenía miedo, después trató de rebelarse, pero fue capaz de darse cuenta que aun le temía y por ello, aunque lo odiará, terminaba haciendo lo que le mandaba, al principio fue por su madre, después... por el miedo a quedarse solo y desamparado. Ante tales pensamientos se sentía patético, cómo había dejado que esa escoria y las escorias de sus hijos lo trataran así. ¡Se odiaba así mismo! Y más por haber permitido que Valkov lo golpeara esa noche.

Y como lo sospechó, desde ese día había estado encerrado, sin poder ir a la escuela, ni a ningún lado, quizás porque esta vez las marcas de los golpes no habían quedado en lugares discretos, o tal vez para que no viera a Takao, cualquiera de las dos cosas, y eso gracias a las cosas que Boris y Brooklyn le había dicho sobre la fiesta, mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras, estaba tentado a pensar que toda su existencia era una mentira.

De nada sirvió tratar de defenderse con él hecho de saber que su madre no lo había abandonado, pues los siguientes días Valkov jugó con su mente. Le dijo que su madre no estaba trabajando en ningún lado y menos para él, que lo que había visto no era real, que ya dejara de mentir, incluso le preguntó: "¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?" "¿Ahora eres un ladrón también?".

–/¡No!/ –Se gritaba mentalmente Kai sujetándose la cabeza. Estaba seguro, leyó la carta de su mamá, eran las palabras de su mamá, su letra... pero ¿Y la fecha? ¿Cuando lo escribió?– / Mamá.../ –pensaba desesperado. Su mamá era lo único que le quedaba, era la única prueba de su existencia, pero sobre todo, de que su existencia valía la pena para alguien. –/¡Maldito Valkov, malditos Boris y Brooklyn!/ –Se terminaría, eso tendría que terminar.

Habían pasado siete días… quizás más, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se encontraba encogido en su cama, encerrado, como lo había estado esos días. –Esto se terminará... Valkov... ya no me usaras mas... maldito –repitió con tono lúgubre, casi se volvía una obsesión, pero...

…

_---Me alegra mucho que hayas venido---._

…

La sonrisa de Kinomiya Takao llegó a su mente, su sonrisa y esas palabras.

¿Había alguien más que se interesaba en él? Pero ¿De que servia? Probablemente no volvería a ver a esa persona. Se levantó y caminó hacia una mesa donde halló, como venido del infierno..., algo, un cuchillo, si..., él lo llevó allí para cortar algo... ¿Algo?

Sujetó el cuchillo, mirándolo detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía uno... de pronto alzó su muñeca izquierda... mirándola también, con la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo deslizó la hoja metálica por su piel, sin hacerse daño. Luego extendió los dedos, dejando la palma abierta, paseó el cuchillo hasta allí también y sin dudarlo hizo una cortada diagonal... aunque salió sangre, era obvio que eso no lo mataría... paseo el cuchillo por su muñeca... otra vez, pero sin decidirse en hacerlo... pero… ¿Hacer qué?

…

_---… así puedo preguntarte tu nombre. Es normal preguntar el nombre de alguien para saber con quien se está hablando---._

…

Un recuerdo más de esa noche…

–/Ojalá… pudiera verte… de nuevo.../ –sus pensamientos se nublaron... ¿Lo quería ver? ¿A Kinomiya?– /Yo... / –vaciló– /¿Por qué…/

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**  
**Al mismo tiempo.

Un auto avanzaba por las calles de Shinjuku. En el, se veía a Takao y a su padre en la parte trasera del vehículo. Al final, Takao había convencido a su padre de llevarlo hasta la casa de "Su amigo". El auto lo conducía un hombre vestido de negro, sombrero y lentes.El chico peliazul estaba algo nervioso, pero feliz de que volvería a ver a Kai. Conforme avanzaban comenzó a ver que esas calles eran de las más bajas de Shinjuku.

–¿Aquí vive tu amigo, Takao? –preguntó su papá, mirando serio el rededor. Takao no supo que contestar a eso, recordando las palabras de Boris y Brooklyn, de todas maneras, eso no significaba que todos los que Vivian en dichos lugares fueran ladrones, apartó eso de su mente, confiaba en Kai.

–Llegamos señor –Informó el mayordomo, Takao abrió la puerta y miró un edificio de departamentos, tétrico y pobre.

El peliazul bajó con rapidez del automóvil con la bufanda entre las manos y subió las escaleras hasta el piso dónde, estaba indicado el número, dónde se suponía vivía Kai. Una vez frente a la puerta, inmediatamente tocó el timbre, esperando con impaciencia que la puerta se abriera. Después de unos segundos de espera que para él parecieron eternos, por fin alguien abrió la puerta, aunque para su desilusión no era Kai, sino...

–Boris... –murmuró, tornando su expresión seria.

–Vaya, pero que sorpresa –sonrió de lado, mientras apoyaba un brazo en el marco de la puerta en un ademán pretencioso –¿Y se puede saber a que se debe tan agradable visita?

El peliazul arqueó una ceja, extrañado por el cambio de comportamiento de Boris. Aúnque en seguida recordó por qué estaba ahí. Alzó un poco la prenda que llevaba entre las manos para que el peligris la viera:

–Vengo a devolverle a Kai su bufanda –le explicó con una leve sonrisa– la olvidó.

El otro se puso serio repentinamente. Se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos:

–Ah. Por eso estás aquí.

–Sí. ¿Dónde está Kai? –Se alzó de puntillas e intentó ver lo que había tras el peligris, pero éste atravesó un brazo frente a él, llamándole la atención.

–Hiwatari no está aquí –respondió algo tajante–. Aunque eso no importa porque, esa bufanda que traes no es suya, es mía –afirmó.

–¿Tuya?

–Así es. Él me la robó –dijo con tranquilidad. Y le arrebató la prenda de las manos, sin mucho cuidado–. No es la primera cosa que me roba.

–... –De nuevo eso de que Kai era un ladrón.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Sonrió con malicia muy bien oculta– ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

–Kai no es un ladrón –aseguró Takao, mirándolo con desconfianza–. Mientes.

–No estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

–... ¿Dónde está Kai? –Preguntó de nuevo con el ceño levemente fruncido–. Quiero hablar con él.

–Ya te he dicho que no está.

Takao ya se estaba hartando de ese tipo, trato de asomarse al departamento.

–¡Kai! –Llamó algo fuerte. Estaba seguro de que Boris le estaba mintiendo y que el ojiamatistas sí estaba ahí. Pero su grito no consiguió que el mencionado apareciera ahí, sino que fue Brooklyn quien salió rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

–¡Takao! –exclamó con alegría.

–…Hola –saludó desanimado.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

En la habitación…

–¡Kai!

Despertó de su delirio al escuchar ese grito, llamándolo.

–/¿Kinomiya...?/ –pensó. Y sin pensarlo se acercó a la puerta, alcanzando a escuchar las odiosas voces de sus hermanastros... y otra más. –Kinomiya... –miró el cuchillo en su mano y miró la puerta, ya había abierto antes esa puerta con algo, pero ¿Con un cuchillo? No le importaba tenía que salir de allí, encajó la punta del utensilio en la cerradura de la puerta, como no era muy delgada, le estaba dando problemas para abrirla, pero al fin, la puerta se abrió. Salió a toda prisa, mirando a Takao bajo el marco de la entrada.

–¡Kinomiya! –exclamó ignorando olímpicamente a sus hermanastros, que miraban sorprendidos hacia él, ya que no había abierto precisamente muy silencioso.

–¡Kai! –Reaccionó el peliazul con felicidad de mirarlo, estaba por ignorar también a ese par y acercarse al peligris, pero...

–Ah, el ladrón Kai –dijo Boris con una mirada cargada de desdén y con una sonrisa torcida– Takao vino a traer la bufanda que me robaste, ¿Lindo, no?

Kai lo fulminó con la vista.

–Yo no he robado nada, ustedes y el infeliz de Valkov me trataron de matar, de destruirme, no son más que escoria. –soltó con desprecio.

–Con que escoria –Reiteró Boris sacando algo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

–¡Kai!–exclamó Takao, alterado cuando su intentó por avisar a Kai las intenciones de Boris se vio interrumpido cuando la mano de Brooklyn tapó su boca y le detuvo sujetándole de la cintura.

Kai se distrajo al ver a Brooklyn agarrar a Takao, desviando por dos segundos la vista, por lo que no alcanzó a prever el golpe que Boris le asentó, pero no cayó, resistió y retuvo a Boris que al querer darle un segundo golpe intentó clavarle una navaja.

Abajo del departamento. Su padre y el chofer lo esperaban. Al señor Kinomiya ya se le había hecho larga esa espera, sólo iba a entregarle una bufanda a su amigo, ¿qué pasaba? Al ver la preocupación de su señor el chofer...

–¿Quiere que vaya por el joven Takao? –Sugirió.

De nuevo en el departamento. Takao miraba con impotencia desde los brazos de Brooklyn como Boris y Kai peleaban.

–… /¿Por qué está pasando esto?/ –pensó– /¿Por qué Boris quiere lastimar a Kai?/ –Aunque forcejeaba él también, intentando liberarse de Brooklyn, fue en vano. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio que el peligris había conseguido hacer un corte leve en el brazo derecho– /¡Kai!/ –Ese grito no alcanzó a salir bien de sus labios escuchándose como un murmullo entre los dedos del pelirrojo– /Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarle, ¿pero qué? ¡No puedo soltarme!/ –En ese momento, recordó una conversación que tuvo con el ojiamatista acerca de Boris y Brooklyn:

…

_---Conozco a esos dos; a veces son algo abusivos, pero siempre que les digo que paren lo dejan, no son tan malos, sólo que son un poco pesados__– le dijo a Kai---._

_---Se ve que no les conoces bien... –Le había replicado él demasiado serio---._

_---__Tal vez, pero me gusta darle una oportunidad a las personas__ –se había sonreído– __todos la merecen---._

–_Que bueno que __en____tu mundito, todo es paz y felicidad,____–Es fue su ironía–____Tú no sabes nada...---._

…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Kai nuevamente recibía otro corte, esta vez uno en la mejilla. Al fin comprendió, ¡Cuanta razón tenía Kai! ¡Era cierto! Él no sabía nada de nada y se había atrevido a hablar frente a él como si lo supiera todo.

–…/¡Kai! Aléjate de ahí, por favor, no quiero que te sigan lastimando/ –no supo en que momento fue, pero su vista se nubló debido a las primeras lágrimas que se comenzaban a juntar en sus ojos.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –La voz del chofer los dejó a todos paralizados –Usted, ¿Qué le está haciendo al señorito Takao? –Preguntó con molestia a Brooklyn– ¡Suéltelo en éste instante! –instruyó.

El pelirrojo de inmediato obedeció. En cuanto el peliazul se vio libre, salió corriendo hacia Kai y lo abrazó, sintiéndose enormemente aliviado:

–Menos mal que estas bien –sonrió levemente. Y le tomó por sorpresa el echo de sentir los brazos de Kai rodearle en un abrazo firme, apretándole contra él– Kai... –murmuró, aunque no se negó a eso.

–Señorito Takao, este no es un lugar seguro para usted –le comunicó el chofer, mirando con desaprobación a Boris y a Brooklyn– Será mejor que vuelva con su padre cuanto antes –sin más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Takao asintió y manteniendo su sonrisa tomó a Kai de la mano para que le siguiera, el cual obedeció algo confundido. Una vez que salieron del departamento, Boris aventó la navaja al suelo con frustración, mientras que Brooklyn tan sólo se le quedaba mirando.

Cuando Kai miró que abajo les esperaba una limusina, se sorprendió, y más aun cuando descubrió que dentro del auto estaba un hombre, que se parecía en rasgos al peliazul… ¡Era el padre de Kinomiya! No se le ocurrió nada que decir, y ambos, tanto el como Takao terminaron abordando el vehículo.

Durante el trayecto hasta la mansión, Takao y el chofer le contaron al padre del primero todo lo sucedido en aquel departamento. El señor Kinomiya mandó una mirada serena y calmada hacia Kai, y éste se sintió estudiado por aquellos ojos que eran tan rojos como los de Takao, sintió como si ese adulto pudiera leer lo que pensaba y se fuera enterando de todo lo que había vivido con Valkov y esos dos. Se sentía tan avergonzado que de no ser porque el automóvil estaba en movimiento y avanzaba a gran velocidad hubiera saltado de él y regresado corriendo al departamento con aquellos, todo con tal de que nadie supiera de su vida.

–¿Qué... familiares…?

–¿¡…!? –Reaccionó de pronto al notar que ese señor le hablaba. Se había sentido tan abrumado y agobiado que dejó de captar los sonidos a su alrededor. Se tomo de nueva cuenta con los rojizos ojos del mayor y no respondió nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque en realidad no había escuchado.

–¿Qué sino tienes otros familiares? –Le repitió Takao con más calma estando a su lado. En un momento había notado que pasaba.

–Yo…

–No te preocupes –le sonrió– mi papá es muy bueno… y nunca se enoja –Recalcó al final.

El señor Kinomiya suspiró.

–Mi… mamá…–Dijo al final Kai.

Takao sonrió.

–¿Tienes a tu mamá? ¿Dónde está?

–… –dudó, pues después de que leyera las cartas de su mamá por sólo una vez, Valkov le dijo que todo eso eran sólo alucinaciones suyas y no pudo volver a verlas. –… En Yokohama… creo.

–¿Qué hace allá?

–…Trabajando…

–¿Papá? –Volteó el peliazul mirando a su padre, ya que el tenía un negocio en Yokohama, el señor Kinomiya ya ni tenía que preguntar, era obvio que su hijo le pedía ayuda para localizar a la madre de… su amigo ese. A él no le costaría trabajo localizarla, conocía a investigadores y de más gente que podría hacerlo, y eran de los mejores.

Al señor Kinomiya, eso no le importaría... usualmente, sin embargo, su hijo se veía muy preocupado por ese chico llamado Kai, de hecho, debido a su apariencia él mismo fue capaz de darse cuenta también de en qué condiciones había estado viviendo, y eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

–La encontraremos –Fue lo que dijo, y finalmente sonrió hacía su hijo después de permanecer tan serio por mucho rato. Y Takao le imitó la sonrisa, cosa que no pudo hacer Kai, no sabía como reaccionar, nadie había sido amable con él me mucho tiempo, y ahora no sabía ni que decir. Pero sin que lo notara, y siendo incapaz de manifestar otra reacción, se ruborizó un poco, y bajó la vista, aunque su gesto seguía siendo relativamente el mismo. A Takao le dio mucha curiosidad esa reacción.

Llegaron a la mansión y el peliazul se llevó a Kai a su habitación casi corriendo y cuando éste se quiso dar cuenta, estaba siendo curado con delicadeza por el peliazul:

–Kinomiya... no es necesario que... –intentó decirle.

–"Takao" –interrumpió sin dejar de lado su tarea: curar el corte de la mejilla.

–¿Umn? –el peligris se confundió.

–Llámame Takao –pidió el peliazul.

–… –Kai se quedó pensativo, Takao había sido el primero en llamarle por su nombre, y no por su apellido, y de manera despectiva como lo hacían los otros.

–Ya está –le informó– ¿Te duele? –le preguntó sentándose junto a él en la cama. Nuevamente se acercó para examinar la herida de cerca.

–No –después de unos segundos de silencio, agregó–. Gracias por todo… Takao.

–No hay de que –le respondió muy contento de escuchar eso, y además de escuchar su nombre por ves primera saliendo de los labios de Kai.

Hasta ese momento, ninguno se había percatado de que se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Takao se sonrojo levemente, al notarlo, pero dirigió su mirada a los labios contrarios, sin percatarse de que él mismo iba reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros poco a poco, hasta que finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de Kai. Apenas duró así unos segundos ya que él mismo se alejó con un rápido movimiento. Totalmente ruborizado y con torpes movimientos, cogió la bufanda de Kai, la cual estaba sobre la cama:

–Uhmm... Toma, Kai. Será mejor que te pongas tu bufanda antes de que la olvides de nuevo –pasó la prenda por el cuello de chico de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kai se le quedó mirando, sentía un calor intenso en el rostro, pero era una sensación agradable.

–Kai, yo... –aprovechando que aún tenía los extremos de la bufanda en las manos dio un pequeño tirón que provocó que Kai se acercara a él. Takao no perdió la oportunidad y nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios, pero esta vez fue algo más prolongado.

Kai estaba sorprendido por eso, pero al final, alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo del peliazul, y no dejar que se apartara de él. Y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo, le comenzó a responder el beso a Takao, y éste entendió que sus sentimientos también eran correspondidos. Lentamente se alejaron.

–Me gustas –le susurró, Takao a Kai, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–... Y tú a mi –Respondió Kai.

**OWARI** (Fin lo que paso después NO importa xD)

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ceniciento… ¿Encantador?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

**Mil-chan**, pues esté fue un final tipo: "Película de Disney", dónde se asume que las dificultades terminaron, y todos fueron felices: por siempre jamás. En realidad, no quería alargar esta historia a lo indebido, si Kai encontró o no a su mamá, creo que quizás con ayuda del papá de Takao la encontró. ¿Qué paso con Valkov? La verdad no sé y no me interesaba ponerlo xD, quizás opines(en) que el tipo merecía ir a la cárcel o algo así. Quizás si. Quizás el papá de Takao también tomo cartas en el asunto, podría ser. Lo que no va a pasar es que escriba un "Ceniciento… ¿Encantador? 2"… ni al caso (como hicieron los de Disney con "Cenicienta").

En resumidas cuentas, espero que te (les) halla gustado como adapté esta historia, y bueno el crédito no es sólo mío. Takai-chan me ayudó en parte del argumento y por supuesto, en las frases de Takao (Aunque algunas las cambié al español de México ). Sobre el final… ¿No había dicho antes que soy muy mala para ellos? xD Pues ya lo sabes(en) xDD

Si les gustó esta historia, o si quieren decirme que ya no escriba cosas tan malas, y quieren hacérmelo saber (o asegurarse de que lo haga), pueden dejar un comentario, dando un "click" en el botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y… ¡A escribir!

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

¡Mil gracias por leer!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya!

(До свидаья!)


End file.
